1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a sensor element containing a sealing element for a functional component.
2. Description of Related Art
A sensor element having a layered construction is known, for example, from published German patent application document DE 10 2004 025 949 A1, and has a printed conductor, which extends from an outer side of the sensor element through a feedthrough up into the interior of the sensor element. A cover layer is situated in the area of the feedthrough in such a way that a gas located outside the sensor element may only reach the interior of the sensor element via a diffusion path, which at least regionally runs parallel to the outer surface of the sensor element. A sensor element constructed in this way has the advantage that contaminants do not accumulate or only accumulate substantially less in the interior of the sensor element.
Such a sensor element has the disadvantage that access of a gas which is located outside the sensor element, in particular an oxygenated exhaust gas or ambient air, to the functional component, which is situated in the interior of the sensor element, is possible, which results there in oxidative processes in particular at high temperatures, which may impair the function of the sensor element and contribute to premature aging and to the failure of the sensor element. These problems occur more extensively the baser and thus more reactive the material of the functional component. On the other hand, the use of such materials is attractive for cost reasons.